Shining Flowers
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: (Takes place after last episode of Sonic X) Tails has been sad ever since Cosmo's death, and has been wishing upon the stars he could see her again. What if his wish comes true? TAILSMO! Rated K!
1. Chapter 1

Shining Flowers

 **(Play the Sonic X ending- Shining Road during the italics)**

 _"_ _Tails-san, please, shoot at me," Cosmo said. Tails had his hand on the button, tears flowing from his eyes. He looked at the button. "I…" Everyone got ready for the blast. "I CAN'T DO IT!" Tails screamed, putting the button away. "Tails-san…" "Cosmo… I can't because…." Tails was sobbing at this point. "Cosmo… BOKA KIMIYO!"_ _ **(THAT'S JAPANESE FOR "I LOVE YOU!")**_ _Cosmo smiled as the button was pressed and super Sonic and Shadow were blasted toward the dark planet._

 _It was successfully destroyed, except for the bomb. "We have to destroy it!" Sonic said. "YOU THINK?!" Grey yelled. "Chaos-" Poor Sonic and Grey didn't finish because Shadow knocked the air out of them, sending the golden blurs to the Blue Typhoon. "You have friends that care about you blue hedgehog. That's a sacrifice I won't let you make. As for you Grey, I'm not going to lose you again." Shadow took off his inhibitor rings and focused all his energy. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Just as the bomb exploded, it disappeared._

It's been a day after that event, and Tails is completely broken. Everyone had just landed back onto Mobius, which was returned to its normal green state. Cream went with her mother, Rouge went to working with GUN again with Omega since Shadow was still MIA, Sonic went off running, and Knuckles was back with his precious Master Emerald of Angel Island. This left our orange two-tailed kitsune alone with none other than Amy Rose.

Tails was so depressed he didn't even want to build anything, analyze data, or even check on his Tornado. This made everyone worried about the young kitsune. Amy was determined to make Tails feel better today, so she made his favorite sandwiches. As the two mobians sat in the workshop, silence was upon them. Tails would sniff a bit, but that was all. He didn't take a bite of the sandwiches. Amy sighed and decided to be the first to talk.

"Tails, she and Shadow sacrificed everything to help us," Amy said, patting Tails on the back. Tails sniffled. "Yeah, I know. I really miss her though…" "We all do!" the sakura hedgehog said. Tails smiled for a second, then stared at his plant. Sonic had given him a seed from Cosmo after everything happened.

The sun was setting and Amy yawned. "You know Tails, you should take a rest from all of your thoughts. Take a walk!" Tails smiled. "You know what? You're right Amy. I'm going to go on a walk." Amy smiled as Tails got his potted plants and exited his workshop.

The moon was shining brightly on the green grass. Tails walked through the forest to find a large meadow of flower. Tails smiled. _'Maybe I could make a bouquet in my backyard for her!'_ Tails thought. Tails flew around the meadow, trying to find the perfect type of flowers.

After an hour of searching, Tails found the most beautiful flowers is the meadow. They were white with tips of soft green. "Perfect!" the orange fox said, picking a bunch of those flowers. Tails placed the flowers in the pot with his Cosmo Jr plant. Tails sat next to his plant and stared at the stars. They glimmered so brightly yet softly, like Cosmo's eyes. Suddenly, a shooting star appeared. Then another, and another.

Tails closed his eyes. _'I wish for Cosmo to still be with us here on Mobius.'_ As the last shooting star appeared, it seemed more red than white, but Tails didn't noticed. Until there was a giant explosion. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" he asked to nobody in particular. Tails picked up his plant and flowers and flew high in the sky to find the source of the explosion. After what seemed like forever for searching, Tails gave up and went back to his workshop.

Tails put the flowers in a vase with water and went to bed, his Cosmo Jr plant on his night desk. The orange kitsune yawned and started to fall asleep.

A beeping sound was heard and Tails woke up immediately. He peered at his wrist communicator and answered it. "Sonic! What's wrong!?" Tails asked. "Tails I found them!" Sonic said.

"Who?"

"I found Shadow and Cosmo. And they're alive!"

Tails nearly did a double takeback. "WHAT?!" Tails screamed. He was extremely happy. "Yeah! I'll bring them over there, they need some medical attention."

"Got it."

Tails was practically dancing around his room, before remembering to call everyone to tell them.

"WHAT?!" Amy yelled.

"No. way." Knuckles said.

"HOLD THE PHONE TAILS WE'RE GOING THERE RIGHT NOW!" Rouge yelled into the phone.

"That's very nice, but Cream is sleeping. I'll be sure to send her there tomorrow," Vanilla said.

Suddenly, Sonic literally kicked the door open. He was holding Cosmo bridal-style and Shadow on his shoulders. Cosmo's hair was longer thanks to her transformation, and would be taller than Tails, but Tails had grown a few inches in the past two days. "Cosmo just has a few burns from what I could see, but I'm slightly worried about Shadow," Sonic said, setting Cosmo on the guest bed.

Tails stared at Cosmo's body. She only had a few burns on her arms, but that was pretty much it. Tails put burn ointment on Cosmo's burns and wrapped them in gauze to prevent infection. Tails went downstairs to see Sonic poking Shadow's arm.

Tails got his med kit and looked closer. Shadow had a few burns on his body, but multiple bruises and gashes. "Where'd you find them Sonic?" Tails asked while getting the rubbing alcohol. "Well, I was on my normal run as usual, when I heard this huge explosion! I went to investigate and found Shadow and Cosmo in a crater." Tails nodded and poured a small bit of rubbing alcohol on the wounds. Shadow would flinch every time Tails or the alcohol touched him.

As Tails wrapped the last bandage around Shadow's arm, Grey kicked the door open, Omega and Rouge right behind. "What an entrance," Sonic mumbled. "So, he's alright?" Rouge asked. Tails nodded. "Just some rest and he'll be fine." "What about Cosmo?" Rouge asked. "She's much better than Shadow, so I'd give a few hours of rest." Rouge sighed in relief and Grey rolled her eyes.

Soon, everyone else piled in and asked the same questions Rouge did, as Tails gave the same answers. "Well, I'm wondering how the hell they got here," Knuckles said. "Knux, watch the language! Tails is 12!" Amy said. "Omega, what's the possibility?" Grey asked. "IMPOSSIBLE." "Well that was useless," Rouge said. "Hopefully Shadow doesn't get amnesia again," Grey said. Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Everyone became quiet as Cosmo made her way down.

 **Shadow Hedgi: NOOOOO! SEXY HEDGEHOG DOWN! SEXY HEDGEHOG DOWN!**

 **Rotark: PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER SOLDIER! *slaps Shadow Hedgi on the cheek***

 **Shadow Hedgi: *Punches Rotark in the face, making him lose a tooth***

 **Rotark: Mama mia, pizzeria! *falls over***

 **Shadow Hedgi: NEVER slap the Hedgi! 8Gets some cool shades and puts them on***

 **Ghosty: re those Scourge's sunglasses?**

 **Shadow Hedgi: Erm… What makes you think that?  
Scourge: OH MY SHADES! MY BABY SHADES! WHERE ARE YOU! COME TO SEXY PAPA!**

 **Shadow Hedgi and Ghosty: …**

 **Kim: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER OR WE'LL GET SHADOW HEDGI TO SHOOT YOU!  
Shadow Hedgi: *Shoots kim with mm***

 **Shadow Hedgi: Buh Bai Butterflies!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"C-C-C-C-Cosmo…" Tails stuttered. "Tails-san…" Cosmo said. Cosmo turned to everyone and bowed. "Thank you very much for saving me," she said. "Heh, don't thank us! Thank Sonic and Tails!" Knuckles said. Sonic rubbed the back of his neck and Tails looked away in embarrassment. "So, how'd you get here anyways? You know, to Mobius," Sonic asked. "It's a complicated story…" "Go on hon, we're all ears!" Rouge said.

(FLASHBACK)

 _As the chaos control finished, Cosmo was blasted into a different direction. She was doing her best to stay awake, until energy surged through her body. Cosmo opened her eyes to see Shadow flickering gold. "Shadow…" Cosmo said. Shadow ignored her. "CHAOS CONTROL!"_

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Sooooo Shadow saved you?" Sonic asked. Cosmo nodded. "Is he doing alright?" Tails nodded. "Just needs some rest." Cosmo nodded. "Anyways, Cosmo you're here! We have so much to show you!" Amy said. "Umm maybe in the morning Ames. It's late," Sonic said. "You can sleep in the guest room if you want to Cosmo. I know you don't have a home, so you can stay with me and Sonic," Tails said. Cosmo bowed a bit. "Thank you," she said.

Tails couldn't help but stare at Cosmo's matured face. Even though she was only around Tails' age, she looked like she was 15. Tails' cheeks flared up when he saw her… you know what boys always stare at. Sonic waved his hand in front of tails' face. "Hey buddy? You there?" Tails snapped out of his trance. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm here. Guess I stared off into space." Sonic smiled. "No prob bud. Cosmo went to bed, everyone left except Rouge, Grey, and Omega who wanted to stay. Rouge fell asleep on Omega who's in sleep mode."

Tails nodded and yawned. "I think I'm going to go to bed too Sonic," Tails said. "Me too. Night bud."

"Night Sonic."

Tails climbed into bed and smiled. _'Shooting stars do come true,'_ the kitsune thought as he fell asleep.

Shadow groaned and woke up to a major headache. He got up and winced halfway, so he decided just to lay down. "You're awake." Shadow nearly jumped when he saw Grey sitting next to him, Rouge and Omega sleeping next to the… coffee table? Where was he? Suddenly, Grey lightly punched Shadow in the chest. "That's for what you did," Grey said. Shadow smirked. "Must you hold a grudge?" he asked Grey gave Shadow a quick peck on the cheek. "Yes, yes I do."

Suddenly, there was a scream, and an albino bat clinging to the injured ebony hedgehog. "Rouge, you're turning into Amy," Grey said. Rouge let go. "Sorry! But seriously, Shadow the Hedgehog, do NOT scare me like that again!" Shadow chuckled at Rouge's outburst as Omega turned on. "Yo Shads, glad to see you awake!" Sonic said, walking into the room. Shadow growled. "What do you want faker?" "Hello to you too faker."

"Sonic…" Tails said. "What?" Sonic asked all-too-innocently. If it wasn't for Grey, Shadow probably would've broken every bone Sonic had. Cosmo had them come downstairs, nearly making Tails have a nosebleed. "Good morning everyone," Cosmo said, bowing. "No need to be so formal," Rouge said, waving her hand. "Shadow, I want to thank you for saving me," Cosmo said. Shadow looked away and mumbled 'whatever' as the doorbell rang.

Rouge opened the door to Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Blaze ready for a day. "Hey girls!" Rouge said, letting the girls inside. "SONIKKUUUUU!" Amy screamed nuzzling herself into Sonic's chest. "Amy…" Sonic said.

"Sorry Sonikku, it's a habit!" Amy said, letting go. "So, you two love doves coming or what?" Rouge asked, pointing to Cosmo and Tails. "N-nani?" **(Japanese for "what?")** Cosmo asked. "Aww, c'mon Cosmo! We need to show you all around Mobius!" Amy said, taking Cosmo's hand. "Umm okay," Cosmo said. Amy squealed in delight. Amy dragged Cosmo and Sonic out the door, Sonic trying to claw out in vain. Rouge grabbed Tails, and the girls, Sonic and Tails, and went out the door, leaving a confused robot and two even more confused hedgehogs.

"MAY I ASK WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Omega asked. "No," Shadow and Grey said in unison.

 **Later that day, with Tails and Cosmo only…**

Tails and Cosmo were sitting on a ledge of a cliff, watching the sun set. "Today was fun, right Cosmo?" Tails asked. Cosmo smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry for any grief I may have caused while I was gone." Tails sweat-dropped. "Cosmo, you didn't cause any grief. We missed you. Please don't blame yourself!" Tails took a white flower and placed it next to one of Cosmo's roses. "Thank you," Cosmo said. Tails nodded. Cosmo's roses shone in the sun's gaze.

There was silence in that moment, before Tails spoke again.

"Cosmo?"

"Yes, Tails-san?"

"Do you remember, when I confessed?"

"Yes."

"I still do love you Cosmo…"

Tails looked down. "Tails-san," Cosmo said. Tails looked at Cosmo, who lifted his head and kissed him passionately. Tails immediately returned the kiss and hugged Cosmo close to him.

Meanwhile, Amy video taped the entire thing and Rouge took pictures. "AWW CUTE LOVEBIRDS!" Amy purposely yelled. Tails and Cosmo looked behind them and gasped. "Uh-uh-uh- DON'T POST THOSE!" Tails said, flying after Rouge and Amy, Cosmo running next to him.

THE END!


End file.
